As technology progresses, the sizes of electrical interconnections become smaller. Concurrent and related to these size reductions, electronic components are becoming more compact, occupying new, smaller shapes. Electronic components of reduced size, having new shapes, require new methods and structures.
One electronic component having electrical interconnections is the capacitor. To promote size reductions, new shapes, and robust manufacturing, new electrical connections for capacitors are needed. These new interconnections should not damage capacitors or their subcomponents.